


Connie Swap Art Collection

by br42, BurdenKing, MjStudioArts, NeonJohn



Series: Connie Swap [44]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Art, F/F, F/M, Gen, Momswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br42/pseuds/br42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurdenKing/pseuds/BurdenKing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MjStudioArts/pseuds/MjStudioArts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonJohn/pseuds/NeonJohn
Summary: A collection of the original artwork, songs, bonus art, and fan art of theConnie Swap series.





	1. Intro and Spoiler Warning

_Connie Swap_ is rare among fanfics for being multi-media, containing original art and music as a supplement to the prose themselves. There's even an audio book for the whole of the first episode! And then there's the wonderful fan art that has come in, and a big 'thank you' to all the fine folks who've contributed there!

Anyway, as the fic has grown (and grown _and grown_) some thoughtful readers have asked for the artwork to be collected in some readily accessible format, either to make looking for visual clues and foreshadowing easier or just to take in the sights of past episodes. This collection is an attempt to offer both the catalog of artwork on a per-episode basis as well as provide a space to look at the visual content of _Connie Swap_ as a whole.

While I have tried to organize things to be mindful of spoilers, I should state that if you want to avoid all spoilers then you should stick to the episode-specific art chapters. The fic-wide collections will be rife with potentially spoiling content, so tread carefully.

With that, I hope you find this a useful and enjoyable collection. Once again, I'd like to thank my co-creators for their outstanding art/music chops, as well as all the fantastic folks who have contributed artwork of their own to _Connie Swap._  
-br42

P.S. Oh, and this collection is still very much a work in progress, such as adding chapters dedicated to each episode. You can expect updates to trickle out as my time and motivation permit.


	2. The Complete In-Chapter Art Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excluding pre-chapter and post-chapter extras, this contains all the artwork and audio of the main story of Connie Swap, ordered by episode and chapter.

### Ep1Ch1 - Gem Glow

#### Ep1Ch2

#### Ep1Ch3

### Ep2Ch1 - ...Yet So Far

#### Ep2Ch2

### Ep3Ch2 - Force Field Friends

#### Ep3Ch3

#### Ep3Ch4

### Ep4Ch1 - Daddy's Little Girl

#### Ep4Ch2

#### Ep4Ch3

#### Ep4Ch4

### Ep5Ch1 - Tales of Beach City

#### Ep5Ch2

#### Ep5Ch3

#### Ep5Ch4

### Ep6Ch1 - Universal Appeal

#### Ep6Ch2

#### Ep6Ch3

### Ep7Ch1 - Assistant Connie

#### Ep7Ch2

#### Ep7Ch3

### Ep8Ch1 - Sadie Miller's Day Off

#### Ep8Ch2

### Ep9Ch1 - Connie and The Connie

#### Ep10 - The Butterfly Effect

#### Ep11 - We Need To Talk

### Ep12Ch1 - Perfect Parenting

#### Ep12Ch4

### Ep13Ch1 - Giant Problem

#### Ep13Ch2

### Ep14Ch1 - Beach City Limits

#### Ep14Ch4

### Ep15Ch1 - Bonnie Lockdrew and the Cries of Hallowed Halls

#### Ep15Ch2

### Ep16Ch1 - Loud and Clear

#### Ep16Ch2

#### Ep16Ch3

#### Ep16Ch4

#### Ep16Ch5

#### Ep16Ch6

#### Ep16Ch7

### Ep17Ch1 - Steven's Picnic Delivery Service

#### Ep17Ch2

#### Ep17Ch3

### Ep18Ch1 - Citrine's Sanctuary

#### Ep18Ch2

### Ep19Ch1 - Sworn to the Shield

#### Ep19Ch2

#### Ep19Ch4

### Ep20Ch2 - Together Breakfast

#### Ep20Ch5

### Ep21Ch1 - Lost and Found 

#### Ep21Ch2

#### Ep21Ch3

### Ep22Ch1 - Highs and Lows

#### Ep22Ch3

#### Ep22Ch4

### Ep23Ch1 - Only Yesterday

#### Ep23Ch2

#### Ep23Ch4

#### Ep23Ch7

### Ep24Ch1 - Gems-ology, The Collection

#### Ep24Ch2

#### Ep24Ch3

#### Ep24Ch4

#### Ep24Ch5

#### Ep24Ch7

#### Ep24Ch8

### Ep25Ch1 - Steven's Birthday

### Ep26Ch1 - Space Race

#### Ep26Ch2

### Ep27Ch1 - Be Wherever You Aren't

#### Ep27Ch3

#### Ep27Ch4

### Ep28Ch1 - Crossroads to Empire

#### Ep28Ch4

### Ep29Ch1 - The New Lars

#### Ep29Ch5

### Ep30Ch1 - Colored Perception

#### Ep30Ch3

### Ep31Ch1 - Knowledge and Power

#### Ep31Ch2

#### Ep31Ch5

### Ep32Ch1 - Come Together

#### Ep32Ch3

### Ep33Ch1 - Notes from the Undergrounded

#### Ep33Ch3

#### Ep33Ch6

#### Ep33Ch8

#### Ep33Ch11

#### Ep33Ch14

#### Ep33Ch15

### Ep34Ch1 - Connie's Birthday

### Ep35Ch1 - The Return

#### Ep35Ch2

#### Ep35Ch4

#### Ep35Ch5

#### Ep35Ch6

### Ep36Ch1 - Aftershocks

#### Ep36Ch2

#### Ep36Ch6

### Ep37Ch1 - Injecting Some Fun

#### Ep37Ch6

#### Ep37Ch7

#### Ep37Ch9

#### Ep37Ch10

### Ep38Ch1 - Reap What Was Sown

#### Ep38Ch5

#### Ep38Ch10

#### Ep38Ch13

### Ep39Ch1 - Shattered Dreams

#### Ep39Ch3

#### Ep39Ch4

#### Ep39Ch5

#### Ep39Ch7

#### Ep39Ch9

### Ep40Ch1 - Out With The Old

#### Ep40Ch4

#### Ep40Ch12

#### Ep40Ch14

#### Ep40Ch15

#### Ep40Ch16

#### Ep40Ch17

#### Ep40Ch18


	3. Episode Promo Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promotional image/poster at the start of each episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-episode promos (e.g. the one-chapter miniature episodes in Ep5: Tales of Beach City, which each had their own promo image) are included as well, but are scaled to a slightly smaller size to distinguish them from full episode promos.


	4. Fan Art Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the fantastic artwork created by fans of the fic. Ordered alphabetically by artist name, then pic name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone whose art is included here, thank you all! All of us on the CS Team adores the artwork!

### Melody Snowflake, Alice Aktorka, Hayliea

**Peridot's Lullaby Cover w/Original Art**

  


### Alice Aktorka

**Crystal Gem Cats**

### AnawinKaro

**80s Bismuth**

**80s Jasper**

**Connverse Kiss**

**Electric Connie**

**Seeing What's In Front of You (Official Ep29 Artwork)**

**Steven's Broken Heart Meme**

### CatOreo

**Citrine - Ep19Ch4**

**Ep3 Connie**

**Ep3 Steven**

**Destiny Partners Handshake Redraw**

**Stevonnie**

**Title Card Redraw**

### Cry-a-tivity

**Lapis**

### Dani Glitter

**2C Steven**

### Dante

**Asmi Redraw**

**Connie Redraws**

**Jasper Showing Young Connie the Beta Kindergarten**

**Tigers Eye and Connie**

### DulceChica

**Connie and Steven**

### ectobaruuuuu

**Connie Swap Jojo Reference**

### Hayliea

**Mommadot**

### Kahlen369

**CS!Steven Using the Warp Pad**

### Katdoodles

**Lapis Lazuli**

**Tome Gem**

### Mermaid

**Big Donut (gif)**

**Connie Chewing (gif)**

### Mewaponny

**Lion as a Housecat**

### Monolaf

**Connie and Yellow Connie**

### Moondragon

**Vesuvianite**

**Colored Alternate Lapis Forms**

### NeonJohn

**Connie**

**Lapis Overhears**

**Corrupted Birds**

**Ep33Ch15 Prediction**

**Fulgurite**

**Insubstantial**

**Lapis Cow**

**Nokia Commercial**

**Novadot**

**Nova Finger**

**Shoulder Angel Connie**

**Shoulder Devil Connie**

**Sponge Doug**

**Turquoise**

**Turquoise Sketch**

**Vesuvianite**

**Connie and Umbra**

**Jaspearl**

### Pangolin

**Connie**

### SpoopyChild

**Asmi and Connie**

### Tusquets

**A Tale of Two Rebels**

**Homo Homini Lupus**

**Late Bloomer**

**Ruler of the Skies**

**Connie Swap as Pokemon**


End file.
